thelastcandlefandomcom-20200214-history
Session 7
Reclaime of the Red Keep It was stil early in the day when general Sid and his company arrived at the front gate of Red Keep to closed doors and no sign of life except three strangers. Kenak, Bjorn and Kor'mah (husker ikke navnet, shock!) standing there waiting for sign of life, they all want an audience with Redbrooks leaders. At closer inspection they find some blood, it could be a sign of strugle. Drake and Bjorn break open one of the side doors after many atempts to rush the sturdy door, only to find out that the magician had already found a way in. The courtyard was completely empty. All the animals had been taken away, and no people working their crafts. Bjorn smels something at the far end of the open area. It's an unconsious soldier wearing Redbrooks armor. Sid patch him up, he tells them that they were attacked from the inside not long ago, someone must have infiltrated Red Keep. This doesn't scare the newly arrivers and they venture forth inside the keep. Not long after you see clear signs of strugle, as they see four people executed by the wall next to a room. With no hesitation Eiderdrake kick open the door, and aparently the assailants inside did not expect that and miss as the party head inside the room, and start fighting their way through all the enemies with a striking efficiency. Within a minute every hostile is dead except for one. They interrogate him and find out that Lotus, one of the loyal servants of eagle stationed in Redbrook have taken over the keep and have lord Tanvory as a hostage. There are also hostages down in the basement, The magician sets up a magic alarm trap and they go down to the basement and find the prisoners tied up. They set them free, but Sid and some of his soldiers follow them outside. He then proceed to clear out the east side of the Keep while the rest of the party continue to clear out the vest side. They go upstairs, and hear people moving further in. As they follow the sounds into a room the floor explodes with fire, apparently they had triped a wire. Although the huge half bear named Bjorn didn't seem to be effected. Immediately after, an arrow graces Bjorn but yet again it doesn't seem to go trough his thick furr. Bjorn then worked as a shield for the others as he block the way for any attacks aimed for anyone other than him. One guy with what looks like an sahrean charges the half bear, but gets answered a little quicker than expected, and is forced to watch as his upper body gets parted with the lower. More hostiles approach, but gets beaten down one by one, although you can see the fatigue starts to show. And after a huge swing with the great axe it slips out of his hands. but it doesn't matter as he have to hands with sharp claws and a bite few surivives. The fight continued in that fashion, enemies trying desperatly to get through Bjorns thick hide and the magicians sending magic around him to do devestating blows. Didn't take long before only one was left trying to escape through the window. Wich failed miserably as he was sent flying back into the room after Bjorns claws grabed him in the shoulder. They interogated him and found out that they had come in through the sewers with the help of a few servants that they had payed of. Lotus had brought Tanvory up to the third floor, in the labratory where he had baricaded himselfe. There where also a few hostages held here, four nobel girls tied up. Kenak sends a mental message to Sid and tels him about the situation. Sid tells them that he is at the stairway in the middle of the keep, they had cleened up the east side of the keep. He tells them that he will send some soldiers to gather up the hostages and the prisioner and that they are to meet him at the stairway. After opening a secret passageway they end up in a hallway that leads directly to Sid. They wait until the night, as they have everyone in the third floor surrounded. A few hours of meditation and potions later, they go up the stairs. It's clear that there have been heavy fighting here as soldiers lay dead around. Once again Bjorn lead the attack and break through the door to the study. He is met with four sahrean dressed soldiers charging him from the sides. And two more mysterious persons are hiding in the far corners. A whispering voice fills the room and commands Tanvory to attack, and he follows the order. Bjorn gets dazed as he tries to rush a soldier to the ground but hits him in the helmet head first. At the same time he hears a compeling voice that commands him to lay down, and Bjorn does what the voice tells him and stares blankely at the person. But as soon as he have layed down to listen to the man, Tanvory comes over and hits him and breaks the spell. Bjorn not liking someon taking advantage of him charges the spellcaster. Kenak and (mikke) shooting magic as they where fireworks and they do a great amount of damage. But sid jumps in and tells them strictly that they are not to hurt Tanvory. After jumping in Sid grows in size and hold of three of the soldiers aming for Kenak and (mikke) Sid gets hit pretty bad, but he's hands starts to glow and he's wounds heal up. Bjorn is mawling up the poor sorcerer that compelled him earlier. After he is finished with him he go straight for Lotus. Kenak moves away from the attacking soldiers as (mikke) moves in. You can see he's hands are glowing with fire. He leaps in between the soldiers and make a sirkular movemet with his hands on the floor. You can see that he's body is charging up as he starts to glow more and more and there are fire in he's eyes. just a second later, Fire explodes out around him. Luckily noe one else than hostiles got hit. Lotus doesn't stand a chace against the bear. And the fight dies out. Sid tries to get through to Tanvory, but he seems to be totaly blank. Sid carries him away. The rest looks around a little more and find a some vials that seems to have been opened. At a closer look it seem that Tanvory have gotten an elexir that were suposed to controll him. "so that is your statements? you are sure there are nothing else?" a small scribe asks Bjorn, (Mikke) and Kenak as they walk around the castle to examin the scenes.